


Look Down

by saberquill



Category: Les Misérables - Schönberg/Boublil
Genre: Afterlife fic, Gen, canon character death, duh - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-25
Updated: 2013-06-25
Packaged: 2017-12-16 03:06:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 402
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/857052
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/saberquill/pseuds/saberquill
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Based by an idea by Tumbler users Uirukii and Stars-silentandsure where Valjean drags Javert to heaven.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Look Down

Javert was being difficult, but Valjean was used to this.

“Stop. Stop, 24601! Look, I don’t- Valjean, please.”

Valjean stopped, and set down the figure flung unceremoniously over his shoulder. The figure in white guiding them kept on ahead, and only stopped when she had gone far enough to give the two privacy.

“Yes, Inspector?”

“Stop.”

“I have. Inspector.”

“No, stop this. You are a fool. I’m not going with you. I don’t belong there, and I won’t endure the shame of being cast out.”

“You are going. I’m still stronger then you, and if I have to carry you all the way, I will. Look, you let me save Marius. That has to count for something.” He said this last with a gleam in his eye that said that he would make it so.

“Yes, I did. But that dose not excuse the fact that I killed myself. And I deliberately did it, because I have broken with the law, and I’ve never had anything else. You may have some assurance that what you did was right, but I have no way of knowing if anything I did truly did any good! Take your guide, there. You may have forgotten, but I stood impassive while she was dying at my feet. How many people’s cries have I ignored? How many could I have helped if I had only looked down? I do not deserve any better then to be flung away, too. But, still, I cannot face it. I will not have my crimes recounted, or my actions questioned, even by G-d. I am simply pleading guilty. Let me take my sentence.”

“No.” Valjean looked unimpressed.

“Than why not?” 

“Because you didn't know. You were foolish, and could have helped more, but that does not negate the good you did. You oppressed, and you protected. You are a figure of contradictions, but you do not deserve this. And you have no right to say you do. You say you plead guilty, but really, you are taking on the office of judge on yourself, and you are unqualified for that, Inspector.”

“Besides,” he added, almost offhandedly “I simply will not let anyone get cast into hell on my account. No one, ever. I never have, and you, Javert, will not be the first.”

He offered the still seated figure his hand, and after a moment, Javert took it.

Together, they walked forward.


End file.
